T86 assault rifle
|type= Assault rifle |era= Modern |platform= Individual |is_ranged=yes |service= 2000 - Present |used_by= |wars= |design_date= 1992-1998 |manufacturer= 205th Armory |production_date= 2000-2002 |number= 4,800+ |variants= |weight= |length= (stock extended) (stock retracted) |part_length= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO |action= gas-operated, rotating bolt |rate= 700-800 RPM |velocity= |range= over 300 m |feed= Various STANAG Magazines. |sights= M16A2-style sights with windage and elevation adjustments |optional optical and night-vision sights }} The T86 (聯勤 Type 86) assault rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, air-cooled assault rifle. It is the second original rifle design conducted by the 205th Armory of Combined Service Forces, Republic of China (Taiwan). Though it saw limited production and service after a protracted development process, it became the basis of the T91 Combat Rifle currently in volume production for the Taiwan armed forces. History Development of the T86 started in 1992, with the stated objective of replacing the venerable T65 series. Several radical concepts, such as caseless ammunition, were explored but ultimately rejected due to high risk. Still, the XT86 prototype revealed to the public in 1996 demonstrated several innovative features and significant departure from US influence in firearms design. However, the Taiwan military was more confident in the tried-and-true T65 design, and instructed the 205th Armory to redesign the rifle. The XT86 pre-production model rolled out in 1997 showed a return to the T65's features, especially the T65K3 carbine. The T86 design was finalized in 1998 and officially named the 5.56 mm T86 Combat Rifle (5.56公厘T86戰鬥步槍). Design The finalized T86 design is an evolution of the T65 series. It inherits the short-stroke gas piston operated system from the T65 as well as the rotating bolt design. Upper and lower receiver are made with aircraft-grade aluminum. The side-folding metal stock on the prototype was replaced with an M4 carbine style polymer telescopic stock and buffer mechanism. The polymer handguard from the prototype was retained. The controls of the T86 are similar to the T65 and M16. The T86 has a 4-position selector with safe, semiautomatic, three-round burst, and automatic settings. Like the T65K2, T86 utilizes an M16A2-style front post/rear peephole sight. The rear sight is adjustable for windage and elevation. One notable difference is that the T86 does not have a forward assist, and the brass deflector is shaped differently. The T86 has a barrel with flash suppressor. The rate of rifling twist is one twist in . The bore is chrome-lined and the T86 can fire all 5.56x45mm NATO standard ammunition. Magazines used by the Taiwan military feature two protrusions on each side to avoid over-insertion, but standard STANAG magazines are compatible. The T86 is modular and can be field-stripped without using special tools. The gas piston system and the trigger assembly can be removed as complete assemblies for maintenance, reducing the risk of losing small parts. Accessories An attachment point is provided on the carrying handle for an optional scope mount. The T85 40 mm grenade launcher, standard issue of the ROC Army, may be mounted on the T86 carbine. Production and Usage Contrary to initial expectation, ROC Army and Marine Corps did not order T86 carbines in large quantities. Defense budget priorities during the late 1990s forced Taiwan military to delay the replacement of T65K1 and T65K2 assault rifles. A small quantity of T86 did enter service with the ROC Navy Underwater Demolition Team and underwent rigorous trials in widely-varied environmental conditions. Officially, the largest customer of T86 carbines is the ROC Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Photographs posted at www.militaryphotos.net in 2005 showed Jordanian royal guards and special operations troops being armed with T86 carbines. This particular sale was later confirmed by the Taiwan government. References *槍神～小口徑武器設計分析／戰術運用 Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles